


Red Light

by ghosthargrove



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Shameless Smut, i had fun tho lmao, literally blame the discord im in for this, to the tune of 'this girl is on fire'/ 'this boy is a bottom': this boy is a brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 22:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20415064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghosthargrove/pseuds/ghosthargrove
Summary: Jim is sick of Billy's shit.





	Red Light

Billy had been flying through town, the Camaro charging down the gentle backroads as he tapped his fingers to the beat of whatever song was on against the wheel. Indiana’s roads may have been broken up and rolled up tall hills, but the car ate it up like it was nothing, and that was why he loved it. He used to go driving all the time in California like this- flying past long stretches of beach and bridges leaning high over the blue ocean waves, laughing as girls called out to him and palm trees whipped by. God, he was a much happier man then, even if not much had changed besides the anger he felt about coming  _ here  _ because of Max and her damn father. 

He hummed to himself, looking over the top of his Aviators at the sight of red and blue lights coming up over the hill, most definitely after him. Goddamn Hopper. The man always found him somehow, no matter how far away from Hawkins he drove.. And it almost frustrated him. It didn’t help that there was  _ something  _ about Hopper that he just couldn’t place- then again, he had decided before that if he  _ had  _ to pick from the batch of older guys in Hawkins to get with, he’d probably pick him. Maybe it was that thought that was the problem whenever he saw him. 

Maybe.

After a long moment of Hopper following behind him, Billy begrudgingly pulled over, leaning back in his seat with one hand on the wheel annoyedly. He already knew how this was going to go, so acting surprised wasn’t the way to be anymore. The man came up around the side of the Camaro, resting one arm on the roof as he leaned over to look at him. “Billy,” he regarded him, and he turned his blue eyes up to him over the rim of his sunglasses. “What,  _ chief _ ? Was I speeding again?” Billy asked in a fake pouty voice, smirking up at him. He could see the man’s jaw tensing already, his blue eyes rolling as he stood upright again. “Yeah, ya were, actually. You already know how this is going to go, huh?” Hopper said, unamusedly. He almost seemed like he wasn’t in the best mood, so he almost wanted to push him a little more. For  _ some  _ reason, he was grinning a little longer, pressing his tongue against his teeth as he looked to the road and then back at him.

“Oh yeah, Hop. You’ve gotten pretty predictable these days.”

“Oh, have I now? Well, let me get a little unpredictable. Get out of the car, Billy.”

Billy raised his eyebrows at the statement, chuckling as he looked up at him. “What’re you gonna do, Hop? Cuff me? I’m not scared of that shit,” he said, and all Hopper did was tell him to get out of the car in a rougher, louder way. It made him feel some damn twinge in his hips when he did that.. This didn’t look good. He sighed loudly as he stepped out of the car, unsurprised when he was shoved against the side of the Camaro, cuffed, and run through the pat down. Hopper then just about tossed him over the front of his Blazer, and he grimaced a little at how hard the hood rammed into his hips. “What’s wrong, Hop? Find somethin’ you didn’t like?” Billy called over his shoulder tauntingly, shifting a bit to try and make the damn car jab him less, but he didn’t get a response. Hopper just huffed annoyedly and leaned over him, pressing a rough hand over his mouth- and he suddenly realized the amount of hip to ass contact that was happening. Oh shit. This wasn’t exactly how he planned this to go. Not at all.

“Keep your mouth shut, Hargrove,” he growled low in his ear, and Billy just about sunk a bit further against the car.  _ Why was Hopper hot? That wasn’t right.  _ He shifted his hips back against him, snickering a bit when the chief sighed and shoved him down hard. The hood was cool against his cheek, and he watched as his sunglasses fell off and slid across it away from him. Shit. Jim finally took the hand off his mouth, and instead he felt it snake around his hips to land on his belt buckle, just a small space above where he was slowly growing harder in his jeans. “Y’know, I don’t do this often. But I think you need to be taught a damn lesson,” he said to him, and Billy hummed as his belt and jeans were undone, and dropped to his knees. 

He was really about to fuck him right here, on an empty back road, bent over the hood of his Chief of Police Blazer. He couldn’t believe this shit.

Billy sucked in a sharp breath when Hopper cracked a hand across his ass, his eyes squeezing shut when it hit at least four more times. Jesus, he hit hard. That would most likely bruise over the next few minutes.. not that it was the worst thing in the world. He heard some shuffling behind him, most likely a belt being undone, and then a hand cupped his aching ass again, spreading him with two fingers. “What, nothing to say now, Billy? Caught off guard?” The chief questioned in just as much of a snarky way as he usually had. Fucking  _ asshole.  _ “Fuck off, Hopper,” he growled at him, which was received with another hard crack.  _ Shit.  _

Jim laughed as he grabbed his hips, pulling him close enough that Billy could feel his tip pressing against his entrance, teasing in a way. It made an ache run all the way up his spine and into his chest, and he just about shifted his hips back again just to get him  _ inside  _ of him for christ’s sake. He knew it would hurt, and Hopper knew that too, but god he was pretty sure he didn’t care. Whatever  _ lesson  _ he was being taught would involve pain no matter what, so he was prepared.

Bout time somebody besides his father taught him a painful lesson.

Hopper pressed himself in further, and he groaned, his eyes staying shut tight. It  _ did  _ hurt like hell, but feeling how goddamn thick the chief was excited him in an odd way. And it wasn’t like he was going to stop anyways- the man told him, he needed to be taught something, so here he was, taking it. In, in,in, until he bottomed out, and Billy’s chest was heaving against the hood of the car. He was already breathless and sweating a bit just from the entrance- and now Jim was just sitting there, snickering as he looked him over. And then, the thrusts started.

God, he saw stars.

All Billy could do was clench his jaw, gasp, and try not to moan too much as Hopper started to actually  _ fuck him,  _ keeping him pinned against the hood. The man was rough, his hands digging into Billy’s hips as each thrust grew harder until they were at a painful but quick pace- one that literally melted him to the damn Blazer. Sounds were spilling from his lips almost uncontrollably, and he even bit down on his bottom one to try to keep himself quiet. “Shit, fuck, Hopper,” he swore, trying to swear  _ at  _ him, but his words wouldn’t come out smoothly. Goddamn, he couldn’t even  _ think  _ smoothly. If Jim wasn’t already the chief he’d definitely need to get a promotion because  _ goddamn  _ was he good. In some wild, maybe feral way, Billy was in absolute  _ bliss,  _ and he almost hated it. Painful bliss, but bliss nonetheless.

Sure, Billy had fucked before. He had fucked  _ plenty  _ before. It was just the fact that he had never truly bottomed for anyone- and lord was he surprised by what it felt like to do just that. He had always been the big, dominant man his father jabbed into his head, never a bottom bitch. But here he was, being thoroughly fucked by  _ Jim goddamn Hopper,  _ and loving every second of it. His mind is a haze, fogged up by the feeling of the achingly rough pace the man set. His hands clench where they’re pinned behind him by the cuffs, wincing when they bite into his wrist. Something is building up inside of him and  _ god  _ he hates the fact that he knows fucking Hopper is about to make him cum all over the grill of his Blazer. 

The man is deep inside him- thankfully he’s slicked him up so much it doesn’t hurt like it did before. Thank god. Billy can feel every inch of him pounding against him, making his head spin, his eyes staying closed because god if they opened they’d just about be rolling into the back of his head right now. He keeps shifting his hips back to take more, to get every little bit he can, and when he does, Hopper hits  _ something  _ that just feels too good for him to move away from, so he makes a gasping sound of approval so the man knows not to move.

And move he does not.

Jim actually holds his hips harder after hearing that, his thrusts becoming even faster now, slamming into that spot so much that what was building up before becomes hot in his hips. Wallows in his chest and stomach and slams down, pooling up in this way that just feels like he’s going to  _ implode _ . It’s an aching feeling, and he’s almost desperate to get it out- enough that he realized he started whining a bit with each thrust. It’s just about  _ embarrassing  _ to hear, but he can’t control it anymore. Hopper is fucking  _ breaking  _ him and it’s almost like he can’t take it anymore.

“What’s wrong, Billy? Too much for you?” The cop growls snarkily from behind him, leaning over to bite down on his shoulder, which makes him whimper a bit louder. He bites the inside of his cheek to steel himself when the man leans back, moans tumbling from his chest when he continues slamming into that spot. Suddenly, Billy feels everything all at once and lets out a sharp sound when he finally spills onto the car, his knees buckling a bit. Hopper doesn’t let him drop, but instead keeps up his hard pace until he cums deep inside of him, and he blinks slowly when he feels it. The world is spinning and foggy when Jim pulls out, and the cool air hits his aching, warm ass almost immediately. It isn’t a comfortable feeling, but his body won’t stand upright yet- it won’t function at all, yet, actually. He’s still trying to work out  _ feeling  _ things but suddenly, he’s being shoved to the ground.

_ He’s not even done with him. _

_ _ Billy winces when his knees hit the asphalt below him, looking up at the Chief through a hazy gaze. Jim cards his fingers into his curls, stopping to tangle them deep at the back of his head as he steps forward, the other hand bringing his half-hard cock to his lips. He obliges, wrapping his lips around the man’s head, rolling his tongue around it- it amuses him how fast Jim becomes fully hard again. His hand falls away from his member when Billy takes him in, bobbing his head greedily along his length. Jim swears under his breath with each lap of his tongue, which Billy uses a lot of because  _ god  _ he knows how to work away at someone. He rolls his tongue along a vein he finds as the chief pushes his head down to his base, gagging the tiniest bit for a second before holding him like that, in the back of his throat.

Jim lets him have his moment of control before he starts fucking his mouth, holding his head down onto him with one hand and groaning. It’s an easy pace to pick up, and Billy grabs his hips to steady himself as he works him. The man has one hand pressed against the hood of the car, so it makes thrusting into his mouth very easy- and he recognizes this as he pulls back to his head. Billy sucks on it, just a bit, the tip of his tongue running in circles over him before he’s shoved back down onto his full length again. 

There are little moans coming from him when the chief really gets going, holding his head in place and thrusting into him a bit quicker. Billy has tears at the corners of his eyes that he’s guessing are just from overstimulation, and the bit of gagging he did before- but other than that, the man feels too damn good. He’s surprised by how much Jim can do, really. Drool spills over his bottom lip and down his chin, dripping into his lap as he’s fucked  _ again.  _ “This is for running that damn mouth of yours,” he says through a moan, thrusting deep into his mouth when Billy feels him cum again in hot, heavy splurts. 

He coughs a bit around him as he swallows, not letting Jim pull out completely until he’s sucked off every last bit. Maybe to prove himself or something- he really isn’t sure. What he is sure about is his face is covered in his own goddamn spit and a bit of Hopper’s cum and he can’t  _ think  _ straight, still. 

Billy’s still trying to get his fucking bearings when the chief stand him up and takes the cuffs off of his hands. 

“Next time, don’t be a snarky little asshole, or I’ll break you again,” Hopper growls in his ear, and Billy slowly grabs his sunglasses and wobbles when the man takes his hands off of him. He picks his pants back up, zips up, and fixes his belt before grinning at the chief, snickering.“Have fun getting the cum off your grill,” he says tauntingly in a slow way before stumbling back to the Camaro and nearly falling into the driver’s seat. It doesn’t help that when he does he realizes sitting is  _ very  _ uncomfortable- from Hopper’s smacking to taking him in raw… he’s not sure how well he’ll be sitting for the next few days. 

But, he doesn’t get a ticket, and it’s the last thought on his mind as he composes himself again in the car. 

He's pretty sure he'll think of this for the next year. 


End file.
